


50 Shades Of Gay

by ClockworkWolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 50 shades of gay, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Dork Jean Kirstein, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hella, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Smut, Top Marco Bott, full homo, jean Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkWolf/pseuds/ClockworkWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are being lazy dorks as usual. Jean is kicked back and playing video games while Marco paces looking for the right approach.. Who knew someone could look so attractive in just a T-shirt and lounge pants? After a whole day of imagining the several outcomes of this evening, Marco could no longer hesitate, nor had he ever been more thankful for the pause button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades Of Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This whole smut started as a 'just for fun' RP between my girlfriend and I on our Jean and Marco Facebook pages and look at how far it got us! I can honestly say this is one of the few we've successfully completed and liked the final outcome. I'll be re-reading for typos throughout the next few days but if you find any, feel free to let us know! Enjoy!

‘Hey, Jean.... Got any plans for tonight?’ Marco licks his lips while he glances over at Jean, a look in his eyes that's far from innocent and Jean puts down an xbox controller.

‘actually I'm not busy..... ahh Marco i know that look heh’ Marco hums in approval 

‘well, consider yourself busy.’ he flashes Jean a smirk as he crosses the room to sit in Jean's lap, wrapping his arms loosely around Jean's neck. He raises an eyebrow at him. ‘What's that supposed to mean, hm?’ 

‘Nothing you dork, I'm just glad you're giving me something to do.. you know how easily I get bored’ he sighs with a smirk and puts his hands on Marco's hips. ‘and I can usually see this coming you always get that special glimmer in your eye.’ he kisses Marcos chest lightly. Marco smiles and allows his hands to slide down Jean's chest and torso, pushing Jean's shirt up. His hands rest on Jean's sides, nails digging into the skin just barely. His breath comes shakily as a soft chuckle escapes his lips.  
‘A glimmer? Is my need for you really that gay?’ Marco laughs again quietly.

‘tch.. I’d say so..’ Jean smiles as a slight shiver runs up his spine at the touch of Marco’s hands on his sides ‘c'mere babe, this'll be a bit more comfortable’ he holds Marco’s thighs tightly and stands up walking over to the couch and sitting down, Marco’s legs still wrapped around him ‘not gonna lie the view from down here is pretty great’ he looks up at Marco and kisses him softly his hands resting on the small of his arched back, a gentle finger occasionally slipping under his waistband. Marco brings one hand up to cup Jean's   
face to deepen the kiss, though he pulls away mere seconds later to swat at the hand toying with his waistband.

‘Not yet, Jean. You gotta work for that’ he smirks at Jean as he slides a finger under his chin, tilting Jean's head up so that he can kiss and nip at his neck. ‘You know, I've been thinking about you all day.. About what I'd to you, how I'd ride that big dick of yours.. The sweet noises you’d make.. Don't know how I made it through the day, to be honest.’  
Jean rolls his eyes as Marco moves his hand but before he can think of some cocky answer he decides to just slide his tongue deep into Marcos mouth. He wraps one arm around Marco’s back and grips his shoulder with the other, squeezing slightly.

‘All day hmm?’ he says between kisses, his voice lazy and oozing with lust ‘I dunno how you made it either, but we can make up for that I’m sure.’ he leans back into the couch pulling Marco further over his slouched figure as he gently grinds his hips up into him. 

Marco gasps at the contact, his eyelids fluttering shut briefly ‘so much for making you work for this.’ he groans, plunging his hand between the couch cushions, digging around in hopes of finding one of their lube stashes ‘fuck, I'll be right back’ he climbs off of Jean's lap, rising to his feet ‘by time I get back, I want you stripped, got it?’ Jean’s usual smirk returns to his face as he watches his flustered blushing boyfriend leap off of him paired with an innocent smile as he presses a chaste kiss to Jean's lips before venturing off to his room, a slight skip in his step. He's not even in Jean's room before he's already struggling to get his pants off. Wiggling his hips in hopes of his pants falling down on their own, he yanks his shirt off, tossing it aside somewhere. By time he makes it to the nightstand, his pants are around his ankles, though he's too busy fumbling in the drawers to care about that. Finally finding the bottle he'd been searching for, an expensive one that they save for special occasions, usually, he yanks his boxers down in one graceful sweep and steps out of both not so gracefully. He sits on the edge of Jean's bed for a moment, to regain his composure and not seem like such a dork for being so giddy.

With a short sigh, Jean stands pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. He runs a hand through his hair before stepping out of his pants and dropping his boxers around his ankles, pausing to kick the pile of clothes aside. A brief moment of silence causes him to wonder what’s taking Marco so long, and being as impatient as he is, he quickly walks down the hall to his bedroom only to find him sitting on his bed. The moment seems to pause as he looks at Marco, his thin but toned figure relaxed, his smooth tan skin dotted with those adorable freckles, and a few wisps of ruffled black hair resting across his forehead. He blushes at the sight and walks up to him, as Marco looks up he leans over, catching his lips and pushing roughly into the kiss.

‘I'm guessing you found what you were looking for hmm?’ He smirks and blushes slightly ‘however, I want you to head back out to the couch and wait for me for just a second ok? I promise I'll be quick. I also promise you won't be sorry’ he kisses Marco's cheek with a wink and waits for him to leave the room. Then he walks to his closet rummaging through bags and folded clothes until.. The blush returns to his face and finding the black leather collar sends a wave of excitement through him. He buckles it around his neck and adjusts it so the thick metal ring is facing forward before walking back out to the living room ‘Ok so what do you think.. heh’ he scratches at the back of his neck nervously as his cheeks turn a dark red and he looks up at Marco who is now sitting back on the couch.

Marco glances up at Jean, his breath catching in the back of his throat. He stands up and closes the distance between the two of them. His face flushes as small grin graces his lips ‘I think..’ one of hands slides up to Jean's neck, fingers toying with the ring idly ‘that you are quite possibly the hottest man alive and Ireallykindaneedyou’ Jean bites his lower lip as Marco toys with the metal ring, a slight jingling sound as the metal collides with the facets holding it in place. He smiles, his blush deepening as his freckled boyfriends lips press to his own.

"I'm really glad you like it" he says planting a soft kiss on Marcos cheek with a grin. Marco gives the ring a gentle tug and reaches for Jean's wrist with his other hand, leading him to the couch and shoving him down playfully. He settles between Jean's thighs gazing at him, chewing his lower lip while doing so ‘Can't say I've seen anything hotter than you, all splayed out in front of me’ Before he has time to react Marco has him lying on his back, a groan of pleasure leaving his parted lips. "I dunno about hottest man alive" Jean says through huffs of labored breaths "I mean I can't compare to you" he grins playfully and runs a hand through Marcos soft black hair. Marco drags his hands down the outside of Jean's thighs, his nails raking his skin. He leans forward to press a quick kiss to the tip of Jean's dick. He slides up, kissing his way up Jean's abdomen, up his chest and neck. He finally makes his way to Jean's lips, kissing him roughly as he grinds his hips down against Jean, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

He can feel the warm moisture on his neck left behind from Marcos kisses clenching his teeth as his nails scratch at his inner thighs. "Ffuuck marco..." He groans, squeezing his hips as they grind into him "shit.. I fuckin n-need you right.. Right now" he tilts Marcos head back and bites his neck roughly while pulling at his hair and reaching down between them with his free hand. He slides his hand around Marcos dick and while kissing and sucking on his neck he begins to slide his hand up and down his full length, his chest heaving with each breath. "God damn it, you're killin me Bodt" he says looking into Marcos eyes, lust burning in his own.

Jean's pleas go straight to Marco's dick, causing it to twitch, in need of attention. "You're quite the impatient one, hm? Not that I can blame you, considering this compromising position that you're in," he murmurs in Jean's ear, his words slurring slightly.

"Impatient? Me? tch.." he says jokingly through a half stifled moan and lets out a long pleasure filled sigh, tickling Marco's neck. Marco can't help but buck his hips into Jean's hand. 

"Your dick seems to think otherwise, all flushed and hard. Just for me," he offers Jean a sloppy grin as he says this, climbing off of him, leaning back so he can see Jean completely. He reaches behind himself, feeling around blindly for the lube. Finally finding it, he coats his fingers using a generous amount of lube. "You're so hot, you know that? Look at you, all hard and ready for me,"

Jean leans in and begins whispering in Marco’s ear "You're right.. this is all for you Marco.. but what're you gonna do with me though?" he says a playful grin on his face as he licks his lips and lets out another moan, Marco smirks as he presses a finger to Jean's entrance.

"I can't wait to watch you come undone in front of me." He wiggles his finger around before adding a second one, scissoring them. Using his other hand, he strokes Jean's dick, allowing his thumb to stroke the head. Jean furrows his eyebrows biting his lip still looking at Marco as his fingers slide deep inside him. Ignoring the pain and gripping at the couch as he clenches his teeth and moans loudly

"ffffffuck..." Marco hesitates and Jean grabs his arm so he doesn't pull away "D-don’t stop.. Just..... Just go faster.. ugh please" He moans again biting his knuckle inhaling sharply. Finally the anticipation is too much to handle and he sits up slightly pulling Marco down onto him, their warm bare skin pressing against each other as he wraps his legs tightly around Marcos freckled hips sliding his tongue deep into his mouth. His usual smirk returns to his face as he grabs the bottle of lube and puts it in Marcos hand. "tell me… tell me what… what you’re gonna do” he whispers between breaths and lays down, relaxing his body and letting his legs sit loosely around Marcos back.

A slight chill runs down Marco's spine, inhaling sharply at the sensation. "Well, first, I'm gonna fuck that stupid smug look off your face," he growls, his voice dangerously low.   
Jean smiles still panting heavily as he reaches around the back of Marcos thighs and squeezes them tight. "That sounds great to me" his lower lip clenched in his teeth and a half smile still lingering on his face as Marco thrusts his fingers into Jean a few more times before pulling them out and pouring a liberal amount lube onto his hand, slicking his dick up. Finally satisfied with his work, Marco positions himself so that he's lined up with Jean's entrance and presses the tip of his dick against him, slowly and as gently as he can, he pushes his way inside. His eyes are heavily lidded, his lips parted slightly and his breathing is ragged, but still his gaze remains unwavering from his lover's face, a lopsided grin gracing his lips. He fists a hand into his own hair impatiently as Marco leans back over top of him "damn it Marco.. I want yo- holy sshhhit" Jean mumbles a string of Inaudible curses as he feels Marcos dick slide deep inside of him "ffuck you're so thick.." He then grabs Marcos hips and pulls him close, pushing his full length in. Jean quivers below him, shaking with pleasure moaning and placing sloppy kisses all over Marcos face. Jean leans forward, taking one of Marcos hands and placing it on the collar around his neck. "Now fuck me.. Hard." He pleads his toes curling as another moan fills his chest.

“You want my hands in more places than I can manage," Marco chuckles, giving the ring of the collar a playful tug. Barely pressing his lips against Jean's, he pulls out and slams into him, a lot harder than he had meant to, though hopefully hard enough to make Jean see stars. Another thrust into Jean had Marco moaning and whimpering Jean's name, his face buried into his neck, his breath hot on Jean's skin. Between his labored breathing, Marco gasps out, "I gotta admit, this is going a lot better than I expected it to." He tries to find a pace that'll be good enough for the both of them, though his thighs are shaking so much that it's honestly a bit hard for him to keep up with. Marco bites at the skin on Jean's neck rather harshly, attempting to shut himself up but it doesn't work out quite the way he planned. The moans still find their way out, as loud as ever. He kisses the skin that he had just wounded, multiple times, his tongue occasionally grazing Jean's neck.

Jean whimpers as Marco thrusts into him. "Oh.. Oh hhh- Marco babe... R-right there" he moans and spreads his legs wider for him. Feeling Marcos breath on his neck gives him goosebumps his head buried in Jean’s neck makes him blush as moans spill from his lips. He reaches his hand up, resting it on Marcos abs as he pounds into him wincing and as his nails carve into his soft skin. "Ahhh fuck Marco.." Jean moans as Marco slams into his prostate the wet lube sloppily smeared on their legs and hips "W-wait hun I'm gonna-" he pushes Marco back until he pulls out. "I've got an idea.. C'mere"

A look of confusion crosses Marco's face. "What could you possibly have in mind," he questions Jean, a whimper escaping his lips as Jean pushes him away. He takes Marcos hips and has him stand up, running his tongue up the underside of his dick and then turning him around and guiding him so his head is resting on the arm of the couch and his back arched, and his knees bent underneath him. Jean sits on his knees behind him grabbing Marcos ass with both hands, he leans forward whispering in his ear "alright babe it's your turn" he smirks devilishly. He tightens his grip on Marco before breathing in sharply through his teeth the cold lube making him flex his abs involuntarily. He quickly slides a finger into Marco loving the wincing reaction he gets in return. Marco lets out a hiss at the feeling of Jean's fingers inside of him, but the pain doesn't stop him from grinding against Jean's hand. After slowly inserting another finger he begins to plunge into him, wiggling them around inside him. "You ready babe?" He whispers spanking him roughly and Marco nods eagerly at Jean.

"Fuck, of course I'm ready," he snaps, growing more impatient and irritable by the second. Jean feels Marcos legs shaking and wraps an arm around his waist to help steady him. With a generous coating of lube on his dick he slides his fingers in Marco one last time.

"Now now.. Don't be too impatient sweetheart" Jean smirks in his usual cocky way before removing his fingers and rubbing his dick against Marcos ass playfully. "If you're not polite then I'll be forced to tease you" he grinds his dick against Marcos soft warm skin listening to his begging whines as encouragement leaning forward and grabbing Marcos chin and making him look him in the eye. "I want to see that innocent freckled face melt with pleasure" he says with a grin as he slides his dick in pulling Marcos hips into him until he's as deep as he can manage. "Fuck you're so tight Marco" Jean gasps, holding where he is with his full length throbbing inside Marco and grinds his hips against him, not pulling out in the slightest. He feels Marco fall weak along with a loud moan as he prods at his prostate. Fisting a hand in Marcos hair he pulls his head back so he can see each facial expression. Placing his free hand on his hip he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into him over and over. Lube dripping down Marcos thigh. "God I love the way that innocence vanishes and is replaced with you moaning my name" he smiles again biting his lower lip and reaches around Marcos waist, grabbing his dick and with the extra lube on his hands begins stroking his full length with a tight grip and his thumb rubbing the tip. He watches Marcos brow furrow as moans, evident bite marks on his lips. Jean kisses Marcos spine gently, moving his hand in sync with each thrust and feeling Marcos body go limp.

It's too much, Marco knows he won't last as long as Jean keeps this up. With each thrust of Jean's hips and each pump of his hand, Marco can actually feel himself coming undone. His chest heaves with each labored breath, his legs threatening to give out beneath him. His mewls and moans punctuate each thrust, each louder than the one before. Not only will he hurt like hell tomorrow, but he also won't be able to complain about it to Jean. His whole body shivers at the sensation of Jean's lips pressed to his spine. Before he knows it, he's grinding backwards to meet each of Jean's thrusts. He's really not going to last, so much for whatever stamina he thought he had. Panting heavily, Marco manages to finally look Jean in the eyes, his voice barely more than a whisper, he begs, "J-Jean.. I can't keep going for much l-longer.. Can I.. I really need to come, Jean. P-please."

Jean smirks thrusting in one last time and slowly pulls out. "Of course you can" he smiles stroking Marcos face with his thumb and turning him over on his back, helping to balance him and his weak legs the entire time. Once Marco is laying down Jean kisses his lips softly. "I just have one request.." The devious look returns to his eyes as he straddles Marcos waist. He then leans forward biting his ear gently and whispers "come inside me babe" as he lifts himself up onto Marcos dick and eases down slowly. Marco reaches for Jean's hips, his nails digging into the bare skin of his boyfriend. "Fuck, Jean.. You're so hot, taking me all in like that," he murmurs between labored breaths. A moan plays on his lips and he places his hands on Marcos shoulders for balance as he starts to ride him. Grinding his hips down onto him with each bounce "M-Marco.. Oh Marco baby" he moans and begins stroking his own dick. "I-I'm so close ffuuck" feeling himself near his climax he increases his own speed, practically gliding over Marcos wetness he can feel him thrusting up into him and is utterly enjoying the pleading look on his freckled face. Lewd moans and barely audible swears pour from Marco's lips as his hips erratically buck up against Jean, his back arched up off the sofa and his head tossed back. "Jean, I c-can't.. ah, shit.," he pants out, fucking Jean through his own orgasm.

Jean shivers as Marcos hot liquid spills into him. "Ohhhh-hhh Marco mmmmm" Jean bites his knuckle and pulls off of him slowly. "Where do you want this babe.. I'm getting close hnhhhn" he moans still stroking his own dick quickly sitting on Marcos hips his head tilted back. A long sigh escapes his chest through his teeth coming out as a pleasured hiss. "Ffffuck" he cursed through clenched teeth.

Marco sits up and scoots so that he can sit back against the couch, shifting his weight a bit so that he and Jean can be more comfortable. One hand remains on Jean's hip as the other reaches for his dick, pumping it at an agonizingly slow pace. He leans in, his breath hot on Jean's neck, sloppily kissing at the skin there. Stroking Jean a bit faster, he murmurs in his ear, his voice low, "You're so good, Jean. You're painfully hard, but still you wait for me. You can come now, babe." He leans back just a bit, eyeing Jean's face carefully, a small smile gracing his lips.

Jean leans forward, lazily wrapping his arms around the back of Marcos neck and resting his chin on his shoulder furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his teeth as Marcos tight grip strokes him. "Shit.. Alright f-fine I won't hold back anymore" he winces and feels Marcos pace quicken. Biting his lip and moaning he's dangerously close and he leans back, his head tilting backward with him and another more relieved moan "fuckk Marco I'm going to come" he releases. He shakes slightly as his orgasm spills over him, unable to hold back any longer, his come slightly dotting Marcos already freckled chest. He fists his hands into Marcos hair and kisses him passionately, his back slightly arched and their lips pressed together perfectly. He doesn't pull away after awhile like usual, he leans in further absorbing every bit of his perfect boyfriend "I love you so much" he says with a big smile and holds Marco tightly in his arms.

"You get so clingy after sex. It's actually kind of cute." Marco chuckles breathlessly. Dragging his fingers up his own chest, collecting all of the come that had splattered across his skin, Marco flashes a quick grin at Jean before plunging his fingers into his own mouth, sucking all of the come off of them, slurping slightly. Once clean, he pulls them out of his mouth, a soft 'pop' following the action. Marco then uses those fingers to push against Jean's chest, hard enough that he falls backwards so that Marco can crawl on top of him, sloppily lapping at Jean's skin. "You've made quite the mess, haven't you, Jean," he murmurs against Jean's skin, immediately going back to licking up the come that painted Jean's abdomen. "Seems like I'm always cleaning up after you," he drawled, briefly glancing up at Jean, "not that I mind this kind of cleaning."

Jean smiles a gentle smile and enjoys each second of feeling his adorable boyfriend caress his skin with his tongue. "shut up you nerd" he jokes and as Marco's kisses wander up his chest, Jean pulls him into his own. His soft lips pressed tightly against Marco's and a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Now come here" he grins and tangles Marco into a tight grasp next to him. "These are my plans for the rest of the night ok? No more video games.. Just you and I cuddling and watching whatever dorky movie you want to put me through" He smiled again and hugged Marco tight, kissing his forehead gently as he pulls a blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over the two of them. "best plans i've had all week" he chuckles and rests his head on Marco's chest, lacing their fingers together, and truthfully they didn't totally need a movie on at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^  
> Let us know your thoughts or if you found typos!


End file.
